parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (Ventus Version)
Ventus Version's movie-spoof of 1967 Disney film, "The Jungle Book". Cast * Mowgli - Young Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1) * Bagheera - Diego (Ice Age) * Baloo - Norm (Norm of the North) * Kaa - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas) * Shere Khan - Soto (Ice Age) * King Louie - Bing (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Flunkey Monkey - Phil (Madagascar) * Buzzie the Vulture - Marcel (Alpha and Omega) * Flaps the Vulture - Paddy (Alpha and Omega) * Ziggy the Vulture - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Dizzy the Vulture - Pek (Barnyard) * Shanti - Young Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 1) * Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) * Hathi Junior - Lumpy (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) * Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Rama (Father Wolf) - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Kate (Alpha and Omega) * 2 Wolves (Brother Wolves) - Garth and Shakey (Alpha and Omega) * Akela the Wolf - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Deer - Giselle (Open Season) * The Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Elephant whispering to Winifred - Jrulian (Ice Age 5: Collision Course) * The Slob Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2008) * Elephant with hair - Dumb Mammoth "who said Dubble Burn" (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Ethan (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Buglar the Elephant - Burt (The Penguins of Madagascar) * The Wolf Councils - The Western Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) * The Wolf Pups - Stinkey, Claudette, Runt, Fleet and Ed (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure and Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games) * Baby Mowgli - Infant Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Monkeys (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) Scenes * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 1 - Main Titles (Overture) * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 2 - Sora's Jungle Life/Diego Discovers Sora * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 3 - Sora Encounters Black Wolf * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 4 - Manny's March * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 5 - Sora and Diego's Arguement * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 6 - Sora meets Norm/"The Bear Necessities" * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 7 - Sora captured by Monkeys * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 8 - Sora meets Bing/"I wanna be like you"/Monkey Chase * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 9 - Diego and Norm's moonlight talk/Lewis Runs Away * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 10 - Soto Arrievd/Manny's March (Reprise) * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 11 - Sora and Black Bolf's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 12 - Black Wolf, Soto's Converstion * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 13 - Sora's Freinds/"That's what Friends are For" * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 14 - Sora meets Soto/Sabertooth Fight * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 15 - Poor Bear * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 16 - "My Owen Home"/"The Bear Necessities" (Reprise) * The Jungle Book (Ventus Version) part 17 - End Credits Category:Ventus Version Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs